


Their Love Story

by sweetsandrevenge



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsandrevenge/pseuds/sweetsandrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty blond with familiar green eyes appeared before them. With light blue clothing and brown coat her hair was ties into a long braid. She blinked at the occupants of the room and knelt on her knee as she saw her king. </p><p>“Your Majesty.” she bent her head low in respect.</p><p>“Eh?!” he exclaimed which surprised the kneeling girl. She flinched and took out her sword while standing in front of Shinou.</p><p>Conrad and Wolfram sprang into action, both taking out their swords and shielding their king. The blonde woman placed her sword back into it’s sheath when she felt her king’s hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Peace Rufus. There is no need for violence in New Shin Makoku.” she turned and bowed at Yuri. “Ah, sorry.” she moved upward to erect and pressed the tip of her hand on her chest and bowed slightly. “Rufus Bielefelt of the Bielefelt household, wife of the Maou.” </p><p>-</p><p>or an AU where Yuri and the others find out that everything they read in the textbooks aren't always completely true. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love Story

Their Love Story

————-

 

“Where have you been Murata?” 

Yuri looked up from his work as he directed his question to the Great Sage who just entered. He was carrying a medium sized box in his hands and grinned.

“Ah, Shibuya. Great timing, just the man I was looking for,” he set the box on top of the table that Yuri was occupying with a apologetic smile, “Shinou has asked a favour from me and I couldn’t deny him.” the Sage sent a cheeky grin up at the Maou as his glasses glinted slightly. 

“It’s fine.” he said while placing his hands together as he stretched and yawned. “Well, what’s the favour what Shinou wanted?” 

Murata tapped the middle of his glasses to slid up to his face. “Ah… about that, I need to call for the others so I don’t have to explain this over and over again.” Yuri gave him a confused look, but shrugged, he trusted Murata anyway. 

————-

Gwendal, Günter, Conrad, Wolfram, and Yuri stared at the now opened box which held several old pieces of clothing. 

“Is this a joke?” Wolfram hissed, “You’ve been gone all day and called of us here just to show us old fabrics?” Conrad sent his younger brother a look, who turned away with a sour look on his face, and turned to the Great Sage. 

“I believe that there is a reason for the Great Sage to have called us here for?” he sent a smile toward Murata to encourage him to start. 

“Ah yes, His Highness Shinou has asked me of a great favour.” he pulled out a piece of cloth from a box that looks a lot like a hair tie, “I have retrieved several pieces of clothing and other ornaments as he requested.” 

“Shinou wanted Yuri to met the people who has helped Shin Makoku during his time.” he added with a smile.

“Daikenja, which was my previous name during the time of Shinou, Erhart Wincott and Crystal Wincott, brothers who fought along side Shinou during the war.” he motioned towards Gwendal, “Sigbert Voltaire, the ancestor or Sir Gwendal.” he paused and turned towards Conrad and Wolfram.

“Lawrence Weller, a human ancestor of Sir Conrad and Rufus Bielefelt the ancestor of Wolfram here.” he paused and facing everyone in the room. 

Günter shook himself out of the shock as he proclaimed in delight, “Ah! His Highness Shinou is simply marvellous! He cares about His Majesty’s education so much and I am truly honoured to be here today!” Murata gave him a smile, which caused him to swoon, as he took some more cloth out of the box. 

He placed a brown scarf on the table, followed by a purple head band like cloth and a purple hair tie. “I have the scarf of Lawrence, the band of Siebert and the tie of Rufus. I have not yet found any items from the Wincott brothers.” 

Murata turned to Yuri, “Since Shinou knows that it takes a lot of power to do this he has told me that he will be giving you the chance to pick who you would like to talk too. He can only grant bringing back one person for a short period of time.” 

“Indeed he is right.” a sudden wind blew slightly at curtain as Shinou stepped out of the curtains. His body was shades lighter then theirs indicating his lack of presence. May be due to the body being farther away, Yuri thought. 

“I would normally be advising you to pick wisely, but I can see that you’ll not have any problem with that.” he smiled at the current King and the rest of those in the room. 

Yuri smiled back and glanced down at the pieces of cloth on the table. ‘Hmm,’ he pondered, ‘which one to pick…’ looking back up he saw Shinou staring fondly at the purple tie that rest at the side of the table. 

“Ah.. well, then, is it alright for me to let you pick Shinou?” The person in question looked up from his slight daze at the current Maou in surprise. 

“I don’t know them very well and.. I would like it better if you chose whom every you want to see again. If that’s fine with everyone else?” he turned towards Shinou then the others, who gave no sign on objection and Conrad shot his god son a warm smile. 

“That’s a great idea, Your Majesty. I bet His Highness has someone he wants to talk too?” Gwendal, Günter, Wolfram and Murata nodded at Conrad’s words. 

“Good idea Shibuya. I’m sure His Highness has someone he really wants to talk to again,” Murata added with a playful leer. “..like his wife.” 

The whole room erupted both in shock and confusion at the new revelation. Shinou had a wife? Since when? Poor Günter looked very shocked at the lack of knowledge at this particular information. The brothers just seem surprised and Yuri was confused. 

“Wife? What are you talking about Murata?” he asked his classmate. “It was never mentioned in the books about Shinou having a wife… or was there?” he turned to his adviser who shook his head as a ‘no’ to the question. 

Shinou heaved a sigh, “I preferred it if that particular information was kept a secret Sage,” he shot Murata a glare, which had no heat in it. “..but yes, I was married during my reign as King.” 

Yuri smiled at this. “Then it settles it! We can talk to her!” he sent Shinou a grin who, in return, sent a appreciative smile back at him. 

“Very well. As you wish Yuri.” Shinou places his hand on top of the purple tie as a blue light appeared below his hand. 

A pretty blond with familiar green eyes appeared before them. With light blue clothing and brown coat her hair was ties into a long braid. She blinked at the occupants of the room and knelt on her knee as she saw her king. 

“Your Majesty.” she bent her head low in respect. ‘Eh, she kind of reminds me of someone,’ Yuri thought as he stared at the woman infant of him. ‘..green eyes and blonde hair…’ he paused and swivelled towards the older blonde. 

“Eh?!” he exclaimed which surprised the kneeling girl. She flinched and took out her sword while standing in front of Shinou.

Conrad and Wolfram sprang into action, both taking out their swords and shielding their king. The blonde woman placed her sword back onto it’s sheath when she felt her king’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Peace Rufus. There is no need for violence in New Shin Makoku.” she turned and bowed at Yuri. “Ah, sorry.” she moved upward to erect and pressed the tip of her hand on her chest and bowed slightly. “Rufus Bielefelt of the Bielefelt household, wife of the Maou.” she spoke with a clear voice.

“Rufus…” Shinou started with a tired expression and he gestured towards the dark haired king, “this is Yuri Shibuya, the King of New Shin Makoku” the older blond nodded at the direction of the dark haired teen with glasses who was supporting a grin on his face “this is the Great Sage Murata Ken. You have meet him before since he was my Great Sage and a very good friend of ours.” 

Rufus raised her eyebrow in question. “Lord Daikenja? But he looks a lot different that before.” Her eyes gave Murata a head-to-toe look and she hummed, “a lot different than before. His hair was a lot longer and he looked prettier before.” Murray gave her a smile and laughed in good nature.

She swept her eyes over the other occupants of the room until her eyes landed on Wolfram. 

“Boy, what’s your name?” she asked the younger blonde. Wolfram looked startled at her sudden question before answering, “Wolfram von Bielefelt, Yuri’s fianće.”

She inspected Wolfram with a critical eye before nodding in approval. “Seems like the Bielefeld blood has done you justice. So something good did come out from marrying this one,” she pointed at Shinou. “and the fianće of the Future King? He got that from me.” she winked at Wolfram with a playful grin, who smiled in return. 

Shinou and Yuri sighed as she linked her arm with that of her descendant. While walked towards the door talking about weddings and how they should have a big one, while Wolfram was nodding, hanging on every word. 

————-

“It was nice to meet you.” 

Wolfram gave her a smile while walking over to hug the startled blonde. “Thank you for all the tips.” he whispered. Rufus smiled as she hugged back, “no problem.” 

“We’ve got to keep our men out of trouble.” she added with a wink. Two cries of ‘Hey!’ where heard as the blonds laughed. 

Murata stepped forward as he held the purple hair tie. “Your time awaits My Lady.” 

She smiled at the Great Sage, “It was nice to see you again, Lord Daikenja.” she turned to Shinou, “I guess this is it.” Shinou nodded, “I guess it is.” 

Beside him Yuri huffed as he nudged him harshly, which made the older blond make a pained noise. “Tell her!” he stage whispered. Shine glared at the current king as he rubbed his abused arm. Clearing his throat, he faced his wife and placed his arms around her small frame. 

The small frame in his arms froze, but relaxed and hugged back. “Can I tell you something?” she whispered, loud enough for the other occupants of the room to hear.

“What is it?” she leaned her lips closer to the older blond’s face as she whispered something to his ear. Confused, he turned to look at her. “I couldn’t hear wha-“ he was stopped by a pair of lips on his. 

Wolfram quickly shielded Yuri’s eyes and his own, muttering about old people making out in public and Murata who was giggling at the pair. Gwendal, Günter and Conrad just kept silent as they looked away. Nobody mentioned anything as they noticed the slightly glossy eyes of Günter. Gwendal rolled his eyes and intertwined their hands, making the other man smile.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds making Shinou’s head spin. Rufus pulled apart and winked at the dazed blond.  
“I love you.” she grinned and walked towards Murata and nodded that she was ready to go. He placed his other hand onto of the band and made a silent prayer. 

Her body started to fade as she smiled at the bunch. “Nice to have met all of you!” she called out, “I hope you both will find your love story soon.” she grinned playful at the engaged couple. Her eyes landed to the for of her love.

“See you soon, my King.” 

————-

“Hey Wolfram?” Yuri called out. It’s been six months since the meeting, and the relationship of both Yuri and Wolfram have been smooth sailing since then. With the squabbles and fights here and their, they’ve been spending more with with each other and their daughter. A few months after the meeting, Gwendal finally confessed to Günter, who was more than happy to accept and Yozak has been slowly showing his interest in courting Conrad, who was still very obvious to his advances. Everyone in the castle was happy. And some every happier with their own love story. 

The Royal Consort turned as he was called and froze as a pair lips landed on his. The kiss was chaste and lasted for a few seconds, it was enough to make Wolfram turn into a pile to goo. 

He blushed when the kiss ended. “Y-Yuri! What was that about!” he pouted as the Maou moved their bodies closer to one another, “Give me a warning next time.” 

The King laughed as he leaned their foreheads together. "Sorry 'bout that babe." He smiled down at the blond his his arms. “Guess I found my love story then.”

Wolfram nodded into the warm embrace and leaned up to placed a light peck on Yuri’s nose. “I’m glad it was you.” 

————-

OWARI

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! had this story for a while and i've just gotten the guts to post it now. hope you like it. 'till next time!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ((p.s. not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. it's kind of late and i'm editing and studying at the same time, send heLP))


End file.
